The administrative core of the OHSU Knight Cancer Institute exists to provide support to the Institute's senior leaders, program leaders, shared facility directors, and membership. Major foci of the core include: fiscal management, shared resource management, outreach and communication, development and general administration. The staff assists with planning and implementing program initiatives, shared resource operations, pre- and post-award management of grants and contracts, financial management of university, service center and foundation accounts, developmental funds coordination and dissemination, internal and external communication, personnel management, and records management.